


New in town

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [28]
Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: First Impressions, First Meetings, Gen, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Certain things stand out in a small town





	New in town

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Blood and Water, takes place when Kristin does the license check on Mike. Written for the wildly prompt on my [summer mini challenge table](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/36975.html). Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Certain things stand out in a small town and when comms started calling in reports of a 1971 Holden parked on the hill it was inevitable that Kristin would pass it on her way back to the station, giving her an opportunity to do a license check and find out who the stranger was.

“So you really are the city cop,” she quietly spoke while checking all of the document he showed her.

“And you were wildly presuming what exactly?” he countered.

Kristin subtly rolled her eyes “Well for all I know you could be a murderer or a stalker.”

**Author's Note:**

> This show is a recent discovery for me and I wasn’t expecting to be writing fic for it so quickly.
> 
> Spot any goofs, let me know and I'll fix them.


End file.
